blurayfandomcom-20200213-history
Blu-ray Collection
A collection of movies available on Blu-ray Philanahembree # The Sixth Sense (Standard Blu-Ray) # Citizen Kane (Standard Blu-Ray) # Casablanca (Standard Blu-Ray) # Singin' in the Rain (Standard Blu-Ray) # North by Northwest (Standard Blu-Ray) # Psycho (Standard Blu-Ray) # Oliver! (Standard Blu-Ray) # Rosemary's Baby (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Exorcist (Standard Blu-Ray) # Chinatown (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Rocky Horror Picture Show (Standard Blu-Ray) # Taxi Driver (Standard Blu-Ray) # Invasion of the Body Snatchers (Standard Blu-Ray) # Halloween (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Shining (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Evil Dead (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Howling (Standard Blu-Ray) # An American Werewolf in London (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Thing (Standard Blu-Ray) # Poltergeist (Standard Blu-Ray) # Blade Runner (Standard Blu-Ray) # E.T. Extra Terrestrial (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Terminator (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Goonies (Standard Blu-Ray) # Lifeforce (Standard Blu-Ray) # Stand Be Me (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Nightmare on Elm Street (Standard Blu-Ray) # They Live (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Fly (Standard Blu-Ray) # Child's Play (Standard Blu-Ray) # Die Hard (Standard Blu-Ray) # When Harry met Sally (Standard Blu-Ray) # Glory (Standard Blu-Ray) # Pet Cemetery (Standard Blu-Ray) # Misery (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Silence of the Lambs (Standard Blu-Ray) # Edward Scissorhands (Standard Blu-Ray) # Candyman (Standard Blu-Ray) # Malcolm X (Standard Blu-Ray) # Schindler's List (Standard Blu-Ray) # Carlito's Way (Standard Blu-Ray) # What's Eating Gilbert Grape (Standard Blu-Ray) # Philadelphia (Standard Blu-Ray) # Groundhog Day (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Crow (Standard Blu-Ray) # Interview with the Vampire (Standard Blu-Ray) # Leon (Standard Blu-Ray) # Ed Wood (Standard Blu-Ray) # Heat (Standard Blu-Ray) # Seven (Standard Blu-Ray) # Fargo (Standard Blu-Ray) # A Time to Kill (Standard Blu-Ray) # From Dusk till Dawn (Standard Blu-Ray) # Independence Day (Standard Blu-Ray) # L.A. Confidential (Standard Blu-Ray) # Sleepers (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Devil's Advocate (Standard Blu-Ray) # Starship Troopers (Standard Blu-Ray) # Men in Black (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Truman Show (Standard Blu-Ray) # American History X (Standard Blu-Ray) # Urban Legend (Standard Blu-Ray) # American Beauty (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Mummy (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Blair Witch Project (Standard Blu-Ray) # Bowfinger (Standard Blu-Ray) # Fight Club (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Green Mile (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Matrix (Standard Blu-Ray) # American Pie (Standard Blu-Ray) # American Psycho (Standard Blu-Ray) # Unbreakable (Standard Blu-Ray) # O Brother Where Art Thou? (Standard Blu-Ray) # Final Destination (Standard Blu-Ray) # Zoolander (Standard Blu-Ray) # Training Day (Standard Blu-Ray) # Chocolat (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Pianist (Standard Blu-Ray) # Gangs of New York (Standard Blu-Ray) # Chicago (Standard Blu-Ray) # Pirates of the Caribbean (Standard Blu-Ray) # Big Fish (Standard Blu-Ray) # Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (Standard Blu-Ray) # Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (Standard Blu-Ray) # King Kong (2005 Standard Blu-Ray) # Children of Men (Standard Blu-Ray) # V for Vendetta (Standard Blu-Ray) # Night at the Museum (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Pursuit of Happyness (Standard Blu-Ray) # 300 (Standard Blu-Ray) # Sin City (Standard Blu-Ray) # Stardust (Standard Blu-Ray) # Zodiac (Standard Blu-Ray) # American Gangster (Standard Blu-Ray) # Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (Standard Blu-Ray) # 30 Days of Night (Standard Blu-Ray) # Ratatouille (Standard Blu-Ray) # Transformers (Standard Blu-Ray) # Paranormal Activity (Standard Blu-Ray) # Trick r Treat (Standard Blu-Ray) # Tropic Thunder (Standard Blu-Ray) # WALL-E (Standard Blu-Ray) # No Country for Old Men (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Strangers (Standard Blu-Ray) # Taken (Standard Blu-Ray) # Cloverfield (Standard Blu-Ray) # Untraceable (Standard Blu-Ray) # Milk (Standard Blu-Ray) # Gran Torino (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Changeling (Standard Blu-Ray) # Hurt Locker (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Hangover (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Time Traveler's Wife (Standard Blu-Ray) # District 9 (Standard Blu-Ray) # Inglorious Basterds (Standard Blu-Ray) # Fanboys (Standard Blu-Ray) # Fantastic Mr. Fox (Standard Blu-Ray) # Up in the Air (Standard Blu-Ray) # Avatar (Standard Blu-Ray) # 2012 (Standard Blu-Ray) # Slumdog Millionaire (Standard Blu-Ray) # Drag Me to Hell (Standard Blu-Ray) # Daybreakers (Standard Blu-Ray) # Coraline (Standard Blu-Ray) # Watchman (Standard Blu-Ray) # Black Swan (Standard Blu-Ray) # Kick-Ass (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Book of Eli (Standard Blu-Ray) # Insidious (Standard Blu-Ray) # The King's Speech (Standard Blu-Ray) # Chain Letter (Standard Blu-Ray) # Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (Standard Blu-Ray) # Drive (Standard Blu-Ray) # My Week with Marilyn (Standard Blu-Ray) # Hugo (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Place Beyond the Pines (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Devil's Double (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Skin I Live In (Standard Blu-Ray) # Super 8 (Standard Blu-Ray) # V/H/S (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Hunt (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Impossible (Standard Blu-Ray) # Sinister (Standard Blu-Ray) # Argo (Standard Blu-Ray) # Ted (Standard Blu-Ray) # Chronicle (Standard Blu-Ray) # ParaNorman (Standard Blu-Ray) # Lincoln (Standard Blu-Ray) # Hitchcock (Standard Blu-Ray) # Looper (Standard Blu-Ray) # Wreck it Ralph (Standard Blu-Ray) # Don Jon (Standard Blu-Ray) # Rush (Standard Blu-Ray) # Locke (Standard Blu-Ray) # Prisoners (Standard Blu-Ray) # Dallas Buyers Club (Standard Blu-Ray) # Cabin in the Woods (Standard Blu-Ray) # Her (Standard Blu-Ray) # 12 Years a Slave (Standard Blu-Ray) # Olympus has Fallen (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Conjuring (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Fault in Our Stars (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Theory of Everything (Standard Blu-Ray) # Whiplash (Standard Blu-Ray) # Gone Girl (Standard Blu-Ray) # Selma (Standard Blu-Ray) # It Follows (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Witch (Standard Blu-Ray) # Legend (Standard Blu-Ray) # Green Room (Standard Blu-Ray) # Sicario (Standard Blu-Ray) # Southpaw (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Martian (Standard Blu-Ray) # Straight Outta Compton (Standard Blu-Ray) # Trumbo (Standard Blu-Ray) # Split (Standard Blu-Ray) # Kubo and the Two Strings (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Free State of Jones (Standard Blu-Ray) # Zootropolis (Standard Blu-Ray) # Swiss Army Man (Standard Blu-Ray) # Don't Breathe (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Neon Demon (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Founder (Standard Blu-Ray) # Baby Driver (Standard Blu-Ray) # Get Out (Standard Blu-Ray) # Shawn of the Dead (Standard Blu-Ray) # Hot Fuzz (Standard Blu-Ray) # The World's End (Standard Blu-Ray) # Primal Fear (Standard Blu-Ray) # Marshall (Standard Blu-Ray) # Hello, My Name is Doris (Standard Blu-Ray) # Gerald's Game (Standard Blu-Ray) # Gattaca (Standard Blu-Ray) # Blue Jasmine (Standard Blu-Ray) # Dunkirk (Standard Blu-Ray) # Bitter Moon (Standard Blu-Ray) # All the Money in the World (Standard Blu-Ray) # War Horse (Standard Blu-Ray) # Shooter (Standard Blu-Ray) # Death Becomes Her (Standard Blu-Ray) # Silent Night, Deadly Night (Standard Blu-Ray) # Me and Earl and the Dying Girl (Standard Blu-Ray) # Welcome to Me (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Bad Batch (Standard Blu-Ray) # Mystic River (Standard Blu-Ray) # Sully (Standard Blu-Ray) # Trading Places (Standard Blu-Ray) # The Departed (Standard Blu-Ray)